


Dad!

by alligirl116



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 23:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15035945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alligirl116/pseuds/alligirl116
Summary: Wedding day for James and Teddy!





	Dad!

**Author's Note:**

> Spent the day at work thinking about something like this and for once I decided that I was going to write it.

"Hey dad!" Teddy said taking a seat next to Harry. 

Harry laughed, "I guess, since you married James." 

"Yeah. Did you enjoy the wedding, dad?" Teddy asked with a laugh.

"I remember how you used to call me dad when you wanted something. Once you found out more about Remus, you stopped." Harry laughed lightly, "He would be happy for you."

"I would hope so." Teddy watched James from across the room. "I always considered you my dad even if you were not really my dad. It was same with Ginny, she was mom to me."

"And now we really are, in a way."

"Don't get me wrong. I love my parents, they were brave and I wish I knew them but-"

James came over to were they were sitting, "Teds, you can't sit here with dad all night. We have to show off." 

"Of course. I am sorry." He gave Jamie a peck before turning to leave, "See you around dad."


End file.
